


TWICE Oneshot Compilation

by remyo2010



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girl Band, Happy Ending, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyo2010/pseuds/remyo2010
Summary: It's a compilation of TWICE Oneshots.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	TWICE Oneshot Compilation

_‘Actually, I think everyone takes skinship well from me except Momo.’_

Sana giggles at this. She’s not sure which part that whisked her stomach, but it’s fun to watch her interview video of her very first solo pictorial magazine, 1st Look. It’s funny, watching herself blabbed a lie there. A lie about Momo resisting her skin ship. It was a lie, a lie that trick almost everyone.

She slides down the screen, directly goes to the comment section. ‘Sana is so pretty!’, ‘Sana marry me!’ and many more, and Sana keeps sliding down, finally ceases when catches something that she’s been looking for.

‘Samo is sinking gays!’

‘Samo shipper currently crying in the corner’

Sana slightly squints, could only read the comments talking about how Samo is sinking and stuff. Well, she can’t blame Onces for thinking that way. Momo’s been so adamant for refusing Sana’s skinship in front of the camera. Sana never understand the reason, though. But, as long as she accepts it behind the camera, Sana wouldn’t protest at all. Because Momo gives so much better than just a common skinship.

Her mind stops wandering when she feels her phone vibrates. It’s Jeongyeon who’s calling. Sana halts for a moment, but then touches the green button, accepting the call.

“Moshi mos—”

 _“Sana, gosh! Where are you?!”_ Jeongyeon sounds resentful there. Sana quickly lower down the volume, because Jeongyeon’s so loud even without the speaker on. _“We’re going to be late, geez!”_

Sana slogs to pull her body up, and moves herself to the edge of the bed. “I-I’m at the dorm, obviously. What are you talking about?” Jeongyeon went back to her house a week ago, so Sana thinks Jeongyeon wouldn’t know if she lied. But of course, fooling Jeongyeon isn’t an easy task.

 _“Are you for real?!”_ Jeongyeon huffs again, still mad. _“I’m at the dorm and you’re not here!”_

Sana giggles, doesn’t really expecting Jeongyeon to believe her bullshit. “Oops, my bad.”

And Jeongyeon gets madder, hearing Sana doesn’t really feel bad for making a mess at this beautiful morning. _“Everyone’s almost ready here! And we’re going to be late because of you! So, you better be here in minutes, Sana!”_

“Okay, geez. Chill,” Sana gets into her feet, walking to the clothes and underwear which are scattering on the floor. She kicks one by one with her toe, looking for hers. “I’ll be there in minutes, okay?”

She hears a murmur from the other side, and then Jihyo’s voice heard, replacing Jeongyeon’s, just as mad as Jeongyeon. _“Sana, you better be here in minutes, okay?”_ Sana smiles at Jihyo’s voice. The leader’s strict at stuff like this, but she’s a sweet girl. So, Sana doesn’t really take it serious everytime the other members nag her, especially Jeongyeon and Jihyo who mostly scold the members. Well, they didn’t get called Mom and Dad of TWICE without a reason. _“And bring Momo with you! I know she’s there, still sleeping!”_

Sana smiles at the ending. Indeed, the leader knows her kids so well. “Aye aye, daddy.” And Jihyo ends the call immediately. Sana stares at the screen in silent, realizing that it’s 10 am. They have a schedule at 11 am, so Sana better be quick.

“Who was that?” A voice heard, coming from behind her.

Sana stirs her body and faces the bed. She smiles to the girl on the bed, who’s covered by the hotel’s duvet. She’s staring at Sana with her sleepy eyes, obviously isn’t fully wake up. “Just Jeongyeon and Jihyo scolding me,” she tosses her phone to the couch, taking a bra from the floor, wearing it. “You better be hurry, Momo. And we better prepare, because they gonna murder us later.”

Momo groans lazily, apparently won’t wake up right now. “My body hurts,” she mumbles, still won’t get up from the bed. And Sana could only smile at it. “I told you to not do too hard last night.”

Heard that, Momo exhales. “You were unbearable,” she finally gets up, walking naked to the clothes on the floor, also looking for hers. She stares at Sana, who now is dressing herself. “Isn’t that my bra that you wearing?”

“I can’t find mine. You tossed it into somewhere last night,” Sana shrugs off, continues dressing herself. “Come on, Momo. Be quick.”

Sana ceases when she feels Momo’s arms slip under her arms from behind, and wrapping her waist. Momo tugs Sana closer, causing her midriff touching Sana’s back. “Eugh, why can’t we skip today’s schedule?” she mumbles upon Sana’s shoulder, makes the girl she hugs vibrates in pleasure. “I’m gonna miss touching you.”

Sana chuckles, couldn’t disagree with her. Touching Momo makes her forget everything. Makes her pleased so much, but also makes her crazy. She leans her body to Momo’s, placing her own arms upon Momo’s arms around her waist. “You can touch me in front of the camera, though. We have so much opportunity there, rather than have to wait for this very moment, when we could finally be… united.”

Sana feels Momo shaking her head. “I can’t do it in front of the camera. I can’t.” The black hair girl moves from the shoulder to Sana’s side neck, burying her face in there. “Because, again, you’re unbearable. And obviously, I can’t fuck you with those cameras filming on us.”

Sana chuckles hearing that. She’s right. Sana doesn’t even know if she able to handle her lust over Momo if the latter accepts all of her skinship. It kinda hurts to know that Momo’s really avoiding her whenever the camera’s around, but the disappointment’s all gone when this time happen. A time with just her and Momo. And also lust, and kisses, and moans, and pleasure. They fuck, and it feels amazing. It always feels amazing.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Momo mumbles again, somehow getting horny for thousand times over Sana. One of her hand moves from Sana’s waist to Sana’s boob, gently massaging it. “And I want to get inside you too.”

Momo starts nibbing Sana’s neck. And yeah, Sana likes it, obviously. But, they can’t do this right now. They have to go to the schedule and Jeongyeon’s always ready to murder them two. So, she gently pushes Momo away, mostly because she doesn’t want to start moaning and join the game. “Momo-chan?”

Momo halts, smiling. “Yes, Satang?” She always loves it when Sana starts talking in Japanese with her. It’s like, more intimate. Like it’s their thing only, ~~and also Mina’s thing.~~

Sana, inside Momo’s hug, stirs her body. She halts when realizing Momo still naked, but then she leans forwards, putting her arms around Momo’s neck and won’t let any gap distance them anymore. She exhales, staring at Momo’s brown eyes. “Momo, we can’t do this right now. Let’s get ready in quick, okay?”

She smiles in amused when the black hair girl pouts cutely. Geez, other than avoiding and refusing Sana’s skinship, Momo also never show her cute side in front of Sana. But at a time like now, this special time, Momo becomes clingy and cute. And it really warms Sana’s heart. “When will we get a time like this again, Satang? A month? Two months?”

Sana shakes her head. “I don’t know either, Momo. But,” she trails off, just to land a light peck on Momo’s lips. Momo seems surprised, but smiles afterwards when Sana draws herself away. “I can’t wait for that next time.”

Momo smiles wider, loosened her hug. She’s finally lured to let this flirty thing off and start to think about their job. “Okay, so, getting ready now?” She starts looking for her underwear. Sana continues dressing herself, while Momo still rummaging here and there. “Gosh, Sana. Where the hell did I toss you underwear last night? Why can’t I find it?” But, the next moment, she finds it near the curtain. “Oh, no problem. I found it.”

Sana watches Momo in silent as herself is done. She sits on the couch, shoving her stuffs into her bag, while her eyes are still on Momo. She stares in an adoration, unconsciously smiles when last night scenes start playing inside her head. She still remember all of it.

They were supposed to go to one of Momo’s favorite restaurant, when they felt it. The lust, the urge of touching, owning each other’s body. And yeah, Momo willing to forget about visiting her fav restaurant, for this. For Sana. For fucking, kissing, riding Sana. Because she knows, it’s so much better than the food served at the resto.

They just came inside the hotel room when Momo tugged Sana in haste, afterwards kissing her passionately as though she could die if she didn’t. Sana wasn’t too shocked though, as though she would do it if Momo didn’t start it, and carefully joined the tongue battle. And with their lips still connected, hands kept grabbing and moving here and there, they found their own way to the bed. And, the night started getting more and more exciting.

They halted for a moment to undress each other, tossing the clothes into somewhere, and continued the kiss immediately after they both topless. Still passionate, still full of lust, as though they were too hungry to even do it slowly. As though they’d been holding it for too long, which was almost 3 months since their last ‘private time’. And yeah, they were so hungry, so thirst of each other’s touches, of each other’s moans.

Momo was above Sana, straddling the blonde below her. Their lips were still connected, no one willing to let go. Momo’s hand was propping herself upon Sana, the other hand was on Sana’s chest, having a good time there. While Sana was hugging Momo’s neck, keeping her close, deeping the kiss.

It was a rough kiss, obviously, accompanied by their moans and heavy breath. Momo’s going better and better at kissing, recalling their first kiss wasn’t so good and both were too afraid. Afraid that a kiss could ruin their friendship. But wow, look at them now, without hesitate doing their best to please their sexmate.

Their lips got tingling after some rough kisses, so Momo moved lower, obviously targeting Sana’s milky neck. She landed some kisses there, nibbing, sucking it delicately. Sana, on the other hand, couldn’t stop moaning, absolutely pleased with Momo’s touches. She angled her neck so Momo could explore more, and yes, Momo did so much fun exploring Sana’s neck.

“Momo, please,” Sana moaned, barely looking to Momo in the eyes because her focus was on Momo’s lips on her collarbone, and her hand on her breast. “G-go lower.”

Momo’s lips formed a smirk, apparently proud of herself for making this blonde girl begged her to do more. She went up to Sana’s face and kissed her again. “Pretty impatient there, Satang?” she teasingly whispered next to Sana’s earlobe, making the latter shuddered in pleasure. And Momo wanted to see more of that expression Sana made, so her hand carefully made a way to Sana’s crotch.

Sana gasped when Momo’s hand slipped underneath the band of Sana’s underwear, meeting her sensitive area between her legs. Momo smiled, finding out Sana was so wet. “Wow, you’re so wet, Sana.”

“Don’t mention it that way, you dummy. Just keep-ah!” Sana couldn’t help herself from whimpering when Momo’s fingers started rubbing her clit. It went up and down, not yet getting to Sana’s entrance because Momo really liked teasing Sana. Her expression at this time, Momo loved it so much, especially because she’s the only person who’s able to see that face.

She tugged Momo closer, no more gap between them as Momo’s weight was on Sana. “P-please, Momo,” Sana bit her lower lip, eyes were closed tightly. “Go. Go inside me,” Sana’s breath was so heavy and she sounded almost like begging. “S-stop teasing me.”

Momo giggled, Sana begging her was really something. “Okay, ma’am. Coming in,” she said jokingly while slipping her middle finger up inside Sana. Without thinking twice, she added another finger, making Sana’s breath hitch. She stilled for a beat, and then began pumping her fingers in and out, face buried into the crook of Sana’s neck, continuing the kissing. While Sana pressed her face into Momo’s bare shoulder, kept making noises that made Momo got more eager to sate her.

“Momo. Please. Ahh,” she breathed out against Momo’s shoulder. Her chest was thumping loudly, and Momo also did. Her heart pounded so fast, herself filled with excitement, really wanting to please Sana. But judging from the noises Sana made, she seemed quite pleased with Momo’s doing.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Momo mumbled, breathed out on Sana’s neck, getting another whimper from Sana. She didn’t stop thrusting her fingers, kept doing her best to give Sana the best orgasm ever. Sana under her kept whimpering helplessly. “Tell me when you’re close, Sana.”

“Ahh. Momo. I- oh god,” Sana’s voice broke at the last word, couldn’t finish her own word. Her mind can’t think about anything, except Momo’s body upon her, the endless kisses, and the fingers that were pumping in and out of her. “Momo, I—”

Her words were cut off when Momo thrust harder, making her head fell back to the bed. Her nails were digging into Momo’s back, probably causing some scratches there and Momo would absolutely get mad with her later. But how was she supposed to control what she doing when she can’t even think straightly at the moment?

“Sana.”

“Momo, I—” she pushed her face into Momo’s shoulder, feeling that she was almost there. “I-I’m close.”

The sound of Sana gasping and Momo heavy breathing were filling the hotel room. The air was hot, even hotter with them doing sex on the white bedsheet. Her heartbeat was so fast, so loud that Sana was afraid that it would burst into pieces. Momo, with her face on Sana’s neck, could feel Sana’s body kept grinding onto hers. Their breathes were so fast, loud and unstable.

“Momo, Momo—” Sana muffled against Momo’s shoulder. But again, she can’t continue the words. Momo, on the other hand, kept doing her best down there and up here. And when Sana’s back arched, finally came to her climax, Momo smiled in victory. “Got ya.”

The build-up finally came crashing down as Sana had one of her best orgasms she’d ever had. It took a while though, but it was amazing. Sana’s body shuddered, her legs were shaking, and Momo watched her in amusement. She removed her fingers when Sana had fully settled down.

“Wow,” Sana mumbled weakly, letting Momo go by loosening her wrap around the latter’s body. Momo moved aside, lying beside Sana, chuckling at Sana’s face. “That was amazing, Momo.”

Momo nudged her arm, smiling proudly. “Of course it was. It’s my doing,” Momo mumbled while moving closer to Sana, wrapping the latter with her arm and went straight to Sana’s face to land a peck on Sana’s cheek. Sana giggled at that, surprised Momo when she suddenly woke up and pushed Momo down. Sana smirked, straddling above Momo. “Your turn.”

“Satang!”

Momo’s loud call drags Sana back from recalling last night’s scenes. Sana clears her throat, doesn’t want Momo caught her dazing out. “Ah, yeah. What’s wrong Momo?”

But of course, Momo probably knows what’s inside Sana’s head. She always knows. “I know you just imagining something dirty, right? Perhaps, last night hot adventure?” she smirks, making Sana stutters in panic. “What? Nooo ~ I didn’t imagine anything, you silly,” she shakes her head, denying. And Momo laughs at that, because she knows Sana’s lying.

“You can imagine that, though. As much as you want, because we don’t know when we able to do this again,” Momo says while stuffing her belongings into her bag. She halts, just to mumbles with her low voice, flirty. “And also because I love being inside you mind. Fucking you.”

Sana rolls her eyes, standing up when she sees Momo’s almost done. “You dork,” she walks to the door. When she’s about to open the door, Momo calls her again.

“Wait, wait,” Momo storms towards her, grabbing her wrist, stopping her from leaving the hotel room. And when Sana turns around to find out why Momo stopping her, she sees the girl smiles in total shy, sheepishly mumbles, “can we... kiss before leaving?”

Sana halts, smiling when seeing Momo’s cheeks tinged with reddish color. And she doesn’t say anything, just tugging Momo closer to place her lips againts the latter’s. Momo quickly sets herself to reply Sana’s kiss, placing her hand around Sana’s waist, the other hand’s on Sana’s back, stroking gently.

They kiss for a while, enjoying every milliseconds they have. Because both know, they can’t do this after they leave the room, at least until their next private time. Because they know, this is forbidden, which is somehow thrilling and exciting to do it behind everyone. Because they know, this will always be a secret, a filthy secret between them.

When Sana draws herself away from Momo, she sees the latter’s smiling, sated and contented. She takes Momo’s hand, grips it tightly. “You ready to go?”

Momo nods, gripping back Sana’s hand. “As long as I’m with you, I’m ready.”

And then they left the hotel room, with hands holding each other's tightly. Now, they're coming back from fuckmate to a member of TWICE, the Sana and Momo that people know as a soulmate. Onces call them that way, soulmate. A soulmate who becomes tsundere towards each other, a soulmate who refuses to do an affection in front of people, a soulmate who _just_ friending.

It’s not wrong though. Momo is indeed her soulmate. But no one knows that she’s also her fuckmate. And yeah, Momo doing great on that two titles, indeed. She’s her only soulmate, fuckmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to hell for writing this? O.O
> 
> Okay, so, this is the first time I write something like this. And it was hard, like soooooooo hardddddddd. I kept glancing at two michaeng smut for references. I’m sorry if it’s not enough to be called a smut :3 I’m 23 this years, but I’m still innocent and pure (LOL kidding)
> 
> And I always want to write samo. This ship is so… fuck I can’t explain it with words. This ship is very special to me, like tbh I always wanting a comfortable relationship like them. I want my partner to be like a friend to me, and this samo is driving me crazy by their tsundere activities towards each other. I love samo so much, after michaeng, obviously kekeke
> 
> By the way, this story was inspired from pics of samo on Twitter. I put the link below because the owner said to not repost it :D
> 
> And so, don’t forget to vote and leave a comment :D Tell me what do you think about this fic? I’m not confident enough because this is my first time writing stuff like this huhu
> 
> Okay, see you on the next update! Bye ~
> 
> https://twitter.com/NoCz7tf/status/1247786705651781632?s=20


End file.
